


Fit For A King

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Promptis - Fandom
Genre: Ignis POV, M/M, Oneshot, a strong beautiful bromance, ignis ships promptis more than anyone, maybe there's some promnis if you squint, spoilers after chapter 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: Ignis is thankful he's able to retain the memory of Prompto's face when the sun still hung in the sky, but he thinks Noctis will be rather fond of the way Prompto has grown up.





	

It’s been too long, nine years, two hundred forty-six days to be exact since the last time Ignis has seen the sun. Or anything, for that matter. It’s inconvenient to be sure, but he manages most days. He certainly considers himself better off than others. 

Gladio trains, day in and day out. He’s a sister to watch over as well. He can’t very well stay with them all the time, and Ignis doesn’t expect him to. Besides, he’s taken a liking to Prompto’s company and care. 

“I insist,” he says whenever he does something that Ignis can probably do himself (though it might take him a little longer). “You took care of me for years. It’s only right I return the favor. Ignis doesn’t argue. Instead he wonders how much has changed since his sight left him.  
He’s willing to bet that Prompto, ever the sweet, kind-hearted boy, has aged. In fact, he can guarantee it. 

It’s quiet that morning in their little establishment when Ignis clears his throat to draw Prompto’s attention.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Ignis hears the rustle of a newspaper being set down and can feel his gaze land on him.

“Prompto, I was wondering if you could humor me a moment,” he says and hears the curious lilt in his voice, which has definitely deepened over the years. Not by much, mind you, but it’s enough that Ignis recalls his natural tone being just a touch higher. 

“Uh, sure! Whatcha need?” 

Ignis motions for him to come closer. 

“Pull up a chair.” 

The scrape of metal chair legs against the tile of the small eat-in kitchen used to grate Ignis’s ears, but he’s come to deal with it rather well over the years. Their knees bump together and Prompto sits in front of him, no doubt cautious. 

“If you don’t mind,” Ignis pauses and his hands shake in his lap, just a little. “I’d like to see how much you’ve grown since I last saw you.” Silence hangs in the air for a moment before Prompto responds.

“See me? Can you-“ 

“I haven’t regained my vision, no.” Ignis cuts him off and he feels a pang of guilt. Ever hopeful, Prompto is. He can appreciate that much. “I’d like to…touch your face, if that’s all right? I think I can recall your face well enough to note any differences between then and now.” 

He hears a soft chuckle, though perhaps he’s a bit apprehensive. 

“Sure. Go for it.” 

With a deep breath Ignis lifts his hands from his lap and faces them palm out. He ignores the mild flush of embarrassment that creeps up his neck when Prompto takes his wrists and puts them gently on his face, however. Just when he thinks his perception is getting better. 

“Apologies,” he says, but Prompto doesn’t say anything. His face is warm, likely from the skin on skin contact he’s missed for nearly a decade, and his cheeks have lost the baby fat that he knows Noctis loved to tease him about. There’s definition around his nose and his jawline is more pronounced, and he certainly notices the patch of fuzz on his chin with a little bit of shock. 

Ignis frowns and puts his hands over Prompto’s eyes. They’re downcast, tired, sad, and he knows he’s right by the soft sigh he feels against his wrist when Prompto relaxes. He doesn’t need his vision to know that this decade has taken a toll on him. 

After a moment, Prompto swallows, perhaps a little nervous. 

“So…?”

“So,” Ignis gives him a small but genuine smile and cups Prompto’s cheeks. “You’ve grown up rather nicely.” He nods, confident in his words. “When Noct awakes, I think he’ll find that you’ve only grown more handsome.” 

He doesn’t miss the hitch in Prompto’s breath, and he definitely doesn’t miss the immediate stream of hot tears fall from his eyes. Whatever he wants to say is cut off by a hard, choking sob and Ignis doesn’t hesitate to pull his head down to his chest. He runs his fingers through his hair, which isn’t as soft as it used to be, he notes, and rests his forehead atop his head. 

The years haven’t been so kind since the sun left the sky, and Prompto fights the hardest every day. He makes sure Ignis is cared for, exhausts himself in training, forgets to care for himself. Countless are the nights Ignis has heard him weep in his sleep, desperate for his lost lover, aching just to hear his prince call for him once more. It tears Ignis apart, and he vows early on that he’ll do whatever he can to protect Prompto until Noctis returns for him. 

Because in his heart of hearts, Ignis has always known they were supposed to be together, and nothing makes him happier than knowing these two boys that started out as high school friends and eventually sweethearts are still so in love and so devoted to one another. 

It’s several minutes before Prompto is calm enough to speak again.

“I miss him so much,” he whispers.  
Ignis quietly shushes him and cradles his head tighter. 

“I know you do. I know.” 

It’s a mutual care, Ignis knows, even if Prompto doesn’t admit it, and he doesn’t mind. He will happily care for his majesty’s sunshine in his stead until he comes to collect him once again.


End file.
